Pumkin Pies and Pineapples
by Fire-Phoenix-Kai
Summary: title has nothing to do with storie. sasuke and itachi at a fair? naruto has a fear of praying mantiss? what othere crazyness will ensue... read and find out!


hey again here is my naruto short storie. again sorry for the shortness. i had to type from memroy becausei left my written version and the notebook on the bus like an idiot. oh well i'll get it tomarrow. R&R please it will make me write more

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Pumpkin Pie and Pineapples

One day Sasuke and Itachi went to a fair to spend some nice quality brotherly time together.

"Itachi, can we go on the Marry go round?" Asked Sasuke eagerly.

"Fine." Said Itachi, clearly bored just thinking about the Marry go round.

They both get on the Marry go round. The ride stars up and Itachi looks around and noticed various people, but one person caught his eye. It was Kisame. Or as Itachi knew him, fish man. The ride ended after a few minutes and they got off quickly to avoid being caught up in a crowd. Sasuke was sad because right after they had gotten off the whole Marry go round blew up. Then right in front of him a plate of fish meat landed. It was what was left of Kisame. They picked up the plate and had taken it to the closest picnic table and ate the meat.

"Itachi, I am going to play the water shooting game." Said Sasuke very eagerly.

"Whatever." Said Itachi bored.

Itachi watch Sasuke play the water game for a while before sneaking off to the closet roller coaster. He gets on and strapped into his seat. Then the ride started. It was going up the hill before the big drop. Once it had gotten to the top the whole roller coaster collapsed and Itachi fell to his death along with anyone else on the ride. Sasuke had turned around from his game to see Itachi die.

"No!" screamed Sasuke. "I wanted to be the one to kill him!"

Then out of nowhere a kunai blade had hit Sasuke in the face. Sasuke turns and sees Naruto, his best friend.

"Sorry Sasuke! I didn't mean to hit u in the face it's just that there was this praying mantis flying around your head and I am deathly afraid of them!" said Naruto apologetically.

Sasuke went with Naruto and got a Giant band-aid for his face. They then went on the swing ride, the one that spins you around and around. Sasuke could barley contain his excitement. They got on the ride and sat in seats right next to each other. The ride started and Sasuke was laughing and had a good time until Naruto got his Kunai blade out and cut the chain ropes. This caused Sasuke, his seat and what was left of the chains to go flying right into a wall. Then 30 seconds later Naruto and his chair landed right on top of him because Naruto thought it would be cool to "fly" through the air. When they both finally got up they walked 10 feet before Naruto got hit by a golf cart and was killed.

"Damn it I was supposed to kill him!" Yelled Sasuke angrily.

Sasuke looked at the golf carts retreating form and noticed that Kakashi and Iruka were in it. Kakashi was driving and Iruka was in the passenger's seat. Sasuke had taken out his Kunai blade and ran after the golf cart with full intention of killing Kakashi and Iruka. He was almost there when two shots rang out. The golf cart stopped and Sasuke saw that Kakashi and Iruka had been shot by a bee-bee gun. Sasuke looked around and saw a little kid run off with the bee-bee gun.

"How come everyone I want to kill gets killed before I can kill them?" Screamed Sasuke.

Then Sakura walks by.

'Finally someone I can kill!' Thought Sasuke evilly.

Well right after that thought an elephant from one of the rides crashed down on Sakura thus killing her.

"Damn It!" Sasuke yelled.

Then out of nowhere a plane crashed down on what was left of the fair. Everyone died.

THE END (OR IS IT?)

Sasuke woke with a start. He was still in his room in his bed.

'What a weird dream.' Thought Sasuke. 'But it doesn't matter I will be dead soon.'

Sasuke got up and went in the bathroom and slit his wrists he had full intention on killing himself. Then all of a sudden a plane crashed into Sasuke's house thus killing him. Sasuke's spirit rose out of his body and looked down at the plane that had just crashed into his house.

"Damn it! I can't kill anybody and when I try and kill myself a plane comes out of nowhere and beats me to it!" Yelled Sasuke very angrily.

Sasuke can't kill himself now because one he is already dead, and two he is a glowing ball of light that has no arms, feet or even a head.

'Damn.' Thought Sasuke before he floated off never seen or heard from again.

THE END (FOR REAL THIS TIME.)

* * *

well hope u liked it. sorry sasuke lovers. dont worry i love sasuke and itachi. this story was just for fun. again Please R&R! 


End file.
